


Come Back to Me

by AnimeIsMyBestFriend104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, i think i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsMyBestFriend104/pseuds/AnimeIsMyBestFriend104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"DAMN IT! COME BACK, ASSKAWA!" Iwaizumi screamed, fists slamming against the locked door as he sobbed, salty tears making it hard for him to see. "For the love of <em>God</em>, Tooru, <em>please</em> go back to the way you were..."</p><p>Alternatively: Oikawa undergoes certain trauma. He isn't the same anymore, and Iwaizumi can't stand it.</p><p>**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

...

All Oikawa Tooru knew was that he was walking to the restroom in the middle of his science class, where they were studying for upcoming exams.

 

He winked at a group of some girls on the way, a triumphant, overly-smug smirk on his face as he heard their giggling. He was almost at his intended destination, when a large shadow blocked his way.

Oikawa tried moving around the source of the shadow. "Excuse-"

"I ain't excusin' you, Oikawa," the boy sneered. He looked unflattering and ugly, in Oikawa's, or rather, in _anybody's_ opinion.

Before he could do anything, two strong hands gripped Oikawa by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. A punch or two knocked the wind out of him, bruises forming on his once-perfect cheeks. Oikawa groaned as his body slid down, falling into a lump.

"I've been watching you. You know, you're annoying as fuck," he said, kicking him in the gut, causing Oikawa to clutch his stomach in pain. "It isn't fair. The hell do all the chicks like you for, anyway?

"Oikawa-sama told me I looked pretty today! Oikawa-sama winked at me! I wanna marry Oikawa-sama! Do you think he'll kiss me tonight?" The boy mimicked in a falsetto, before punching Oikawa in the eye, causing the latter to cry out in pain. 

"So-damn- _stupid_ ," the boy said, punctuating each pause with a blow to a different part of Oikawa's body, crushing him. His skull was probably cracked or something. Blood oozed out of various wounds, freely dripping off of his body in a way similar to sweat. Oikawa slowly stood up, weakly blocking a punch with his forearm. 

After several more punches and harsh kicks, his attacker paused. "You know what? This physical stuff ain't working."

Oikawa's face showed relief for a split second, but then he heard the next words.

 

_"I'll ruin you from the inside out instead."_

 

Blood running cold, Oikawa tried to run, but was quickly pinned against the wall. 

"S...Sto...p..." He said, terrified, his voice hoarse.

His attacker said nothing in response; he only began to unzip the zipper to Oikawa's jeans.

Oikawa's vision went blurry with tears.

Unfortunately for him, his other senses were well intact. 

_He could feel his jeans and boxers being slid down._

_He could feel himself writhing as he was turned over and slammed against the wall, wrists pinned above his head._

_He could hear the sound of another pair of jeans being unzipped._

_He could feel strong, unwanted hands forcing his legs apart._

_He could feel the big cock thrusting in and out of his tight hole._

_He could feel the blood from his torn insides, there due to the lack of lubricant._

_He could hear himself panting and groaning and damn near _screaming_ even though he didn't want it..._

_He could taste a wet tongue assaulting his mouth and a hand yanking his hair, as another hand massaged his length and pumped his cock, causing him to come._

_He could sense his life disappearing._

_He could imagine the team denouncing him as captain and stripping him of his status._

_He could imagine the other boys at school, thinking that he was a pussy._

_He could imagine the girls no longer liking him because he was so easily raped, so easily humiliated._

_He could imagine his parents and family disowning him._

_He could vividly and vibrantly picture Iwaizumi leaving him, no longer being his best friend because of how_ weak _and_ useless _he was in protecting himself..._

Oikawa was burning inside. There was blood and come all over his lower body. His cock was still hard and exposed. 

 

_Why me?_

 

The sadistic, overly jealous guy gets up. He zips up his own jeans before pulling Oikawa's jeans up, as if to hide evidence, and grunts contentedly before walking away, nonchalant, as if nothing had happened.

Oikawa is lying down on his side, the eye that wasn't his black eye barely open. He doesn't get up. He hears his phone vibrating in his pocket, signalling a text from someone, but he can't move. His body is weak. He can't answer. His voice is lost. He only hears buzzing noises. Everything slowly goes black...

**...**

Where. The. Fuck. Is. That. Dumbass.

Science class is almost over and Oikawa still hasn't gotten back from the bathroom. Of course, the teacher had asked Iwaizumi to look for him.

Tch. _He's probably flirting with some daydreaming first-year girl_ , Iwaizumi thinks to himself as he exits, patrolling the halls for his overconfident best friend.

Whipping out his phone, he sends out a brief text.

\--

To: Oikawa Tooru  
From: Iwaizumi Hajime  
RE: respond to this  
Sent at 14:02:34 PM 

where the fuck r u asskawa

\--

Flipping his phone shut, Iwaizumi sighs. It'll be a long-ass time before he actually gets some clue as to where Oikawa is.

 

**...Some time later...**

 

Iwaizumi was about to lose it.

He had checked more than half of the hallways already, without luck. That was only in _this_ building. Who knew where Oikawa really was?

At that moment, he realized that he suddenly had to go to the restroom himself. He set off in a brisk pace, only stopping when he turned the corner.

Panic.

Iwaizumi had never felt the feeling, not once. At least, not before this moment.

Rushing to the body, a lump swells in his throat when he realizes that it's the person he spent all that time looking for. He gently shoves him, wanting to wake him up but not hurt him. "Tooru! TOORU!" Oikawa wakes up, and his eye widens by a margin when he realizes who it's there.

"Iwai...zumi..."

"Tooru, what the hell happened?" Iwaizumi said frantically, carefully lifting Oikawa's body and setting his clothes straight. 

"Tell...later," came the tired response.

Slinging one of Oikawa's arms around his shoulder, Iwaizumi drags him to the nurse, who promptly sends him to the hospital.

 

**...A week or so later...**

 

He was discharged.

Iwaizumi was at school, but he knew anyway, because it was the only thing anybody would talk about. He stared out the window, opting to not participate in the various conversations about his best friend. Luckily, the only thing anybody heard was that he was severely injured, probably from a fight.

It wasn't until the week after that that he was allowed back in school, however. Iwaizumi was looking forward to being normal with Oikawa again. He knew that he'd have to comfort the setter now and then, but he had assumed that everything would be fine.

How wrong he was.

Oikawa was anything but fine.

 

When girls gave him chocolate and flowers and concerned "Are you alright, Oikawa-sama?"s, he didn't smile and say something grossly romantic while winking and blowing kisses at them. He looked down and mumbled a quick, "Yes, thank you" before accepting the gift and scooting away.

If a girl got near him or tried flirting with him, he started blushing. Oikawa Tooru, master of all seduction and flirtation with everyone and anyone, would legitimately blush, each and every time. He would blush, and politely ask them to stop or excuse himself from the situation.

If guys asked him for advice on girls, he'd look away and say that he didn't know much about them, or that there was no way any girl would ever like him.

He became quiet. His grades were lower than usual, but they were still high enough to get him on the top ten list at the end of exams. He wasn't the subject of talk anymore. Girls fawned over other, previously lesser-known, boys. Other guys became more popular than him. 

At volleyball practices, too, he wasn't the supreme king he used to be. His setting and serving started to really suck. 

**...At a joint practice with Karasuno...**

Even _Kageyama_ noticed that something was off about Oikawa. 

His former senpai hit a serve, but it hit the net. Aobajousai called a time out and huddled around Oikawa, who was sitting down on a pile of mattresses, depressingly staring at his court shoes.

"Sugawara-san, I'm going to check on their team. Something's off..." Kageyama excused himself and made his way over.

"Oikawa, what's-"

"Go away, Tobio."

Kageyama winced and involuntarily backed up a few steps, shocked. Did he hear right? Reaching a hand out, he started again. "Are you o-"

"Tobio. Leave," Oikawa said, sounding more defeated than menacing.

He had heard right. Oikawa didn't add a '-chan' to his first name. _What was wrong?_

Kageyama stood there, dumbfounded. "Kageyama, go. He's our captain; we'll handle it," Kindaichi assured him.

 

The practice went on. Aobajousai lost.

Long after the Karasuno team took their stuff and left, and after most of their own team had left for home as well, Oikawa stood up and dragged himself over to the closet. This action did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa, where're you going?"

No response. Oikawa continues to lazily walk to the closet.

"Oika-"

"Leave me alone," the quiet man whispered, closing the door and locking it behind him. He sat in the center of the small room and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his head in the space.

_That's fucking it._

Three months. It's been three months since that incident. Nothing bad has happened to any of them since. The student who had raped and abused Oikawa had apparently been caught trying to molest another girl at school, who had reported it to the principal and the police. He was expelled and had been sent to a juvenile correctional facility.

_And yet..._

Iwaizumi slams the door, shoves it, kicks it, punches it, does everything, not caring what his teammates saw or thought, but the door wouldn't budge. Despite himself, he begins to cry. 

"DAMN IT! COME BACK, ASSKAWA!" Iwaizumi screamed, fists slamming against the locked door as he sobbed, salty tears making it hard for him to see. "For the love of _God_ , Tooru, _please_ go back to the way you were..."

Oikawa raised his head, listening in shock to Iwaizumi's choked voice. 

"I know you're dying inside. I know that somebody hurt you and I know you're scared. I know you feel worthless, but I miss you! I miss you like hell, I miss the way you laugh and smile, I miss when you flirt and try to act all cool when you're really not; I even miss when you call me 'Iwa-chan' as if we're still damn fucking children; I miss your annoying, shitty, bratty old self, and I know I always get pissed off at you for everything but-"

 

The last thing Iwaizumi expected was for the door to open.

 

Oikawa comes out, immediately holding his best friend in a tight embrace. Iwaizumi freezes in shock, tears still streaming down his face. He feels something wet running down his neck, and sure enough, Oikawa is crying, too, albeit not as much as Iwaizumi.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa's voice comes out raspier than he expected. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Iwa-chan..."

The old nickname had induced more sobs out of the shorter boy, who thought that he'd never hear that name again. 

"You're fine, Iwa-chan," Oikawa soothed him, running a hand up and down his back.

Iwaizumi sniffled before he paused. "Wait a fucking minute," Iwaizumi broke the hug, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. " _You're_ the one who needs comforting. Not me," he pointed out, brows furrowed.

Oikawa blinked. "What? No, you were crying, so I just-"

"Nuh-uh, no excuses. You have been depressed for months. You need somebody," Iwaizumi jabbed a finger towards a general direction, poking Oikawa's chest.

"No, I don't," Oikawa protested. "I'm only-"

"Shut up and just fucking hug me, Asskawa."

He did.

Oikawa smelled the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. It was nice, and Iwaizumi felt soft, too. A gentle hand was tracing smooth circles on the small of his back. Iwaizumi ran the fingers of his other hand through Oikawa's smooth locks of hair, repeating the same gestures over and over.

"Tooru, remember one thing. The past doesn't matter. The future is for over-thinkers. Live in the present. No matter what you do, what decisions you choose or what path you take, you'll be fine, as long as you come back to me one day," Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ears.

Oikawa hummed in response.

 

They were okay.

 

...

It's wrong to say that everything went back to normal after that. It didn't.

It took a while for Oikawa Tooru to readjust, to forget and live on with his life as the person he truly was: a popular volleyball brat with perfect looks and a group of girls fawning over him, who, despite his sassy personality, deeply and genuinely cared for the people close to him.

It took some time for Iwaizumi Hajime to realize that Oikawa's transition back into normalcy wasn't going to go quickly and smoothly as he would expect. Nonetheless, he was there and vowed that he always would be, whenever Oikawa needed him the most.

They would definitely, always come back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaha i should be writing the next chapter to my makoharu fic but here i am
> 
> well, hope you liked that mess i came up with at like two AM. comment, kudos, you get the drift. thanks for reading~
> 
> one more thing. If **any** of you have _ever_ undergone what Oikawa did in this fic, or something radically similar to it, TELL SOMEONE. Whether it happened to you or someone you know, tell someone, _anyone_ , be it me, or a friend, or some sort of adult or authority figure. NEVER keep whatever happened a secret, and please, please don't hurt yourself for it. _Silence may be "a cry for help", but speaking is the only way you will be able to get it._ Justice will be served eventually and whoever your abuser is will get what they deserve.


End file.
